The Nightmare Forces attack/Behold Nightmare Twilight
This is how The Nightmare Forces attack and Behold Nightmare Twilight goes in Nightmare Twilight. with the Autobots, Luna, and the Mane Five Smokescreen: Come on, Ratch. It's not that bad. Ratchet: How can you be so sure, Smokescreen? The Nightmare Forces have taken one of our partners. We can't let them take anymore. Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Ratchet. We'll be okay. I know. We'll play a game. I spy with my little eye, or optic in Smokescreen's words, something... black. Fluttershy: Oh, is it that thing that looks like a shadow... of a shadow? Ratchet: Fluttershy... Spike: I know! I know! How about... Rainbow Dash: Every single thing that surrounds us. Arcee: That's gonna have to be my guess too. Spike: That extra dark patch of something right below that grayish blobby thing? Pinkie Pie: Ding-ding-ding! You are correct, sir! Smokescreen: Whoa. He's good. Fluttershy: I was so close. Ratchet: Well, better luck next time. Spike: Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty darn good at I Spy. hears something Optimus Prime: Speaking of horns tooting, I think they do know we're here. Bulkhead: How can you tell, Prime? Applejack: Yeah. Nightmare Forces arrive Optimus Prime: Call it... a hunch. Autobots bring out their weapons Applejack: Well, hello there, little critters. With your, uh... sparkly eyes. What do you call that, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Possible... Inherent... evil? stands guard. Luna senses something Princess Luna: Something is coming! huge Nightmare Mist appears Princess Luna: Run! I have no power over this nightmare mist! Applejack: You heard her! Bulkhead: Move those feet and hooves! ponies and Autobots flee as the mist catches up. It engulfs Optimus and he finds himself in Canterlot Castle Optimus Prime: What? sees Princess Celestia Optimus Prime: Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia: Optimus, have you recognized how dangerous Twilight can be? Optimus Prime: What? Princess Celestia: She is dangerous and cannot control her magic. Optimus Prime: Celestia? Princess Celestia: Tell Twilight she is dismissed for eternity. and Luna look at him shakes Optimus Spike: Optimus! Get up! Princess Luna: It is all a nightmare. optics don't open Spike: Optimus, they're trying to keep you trapped in your worst fear. Princess Luna: You have to fight it. touches a wall and it dissolves to smoke Optimus Prime: This is a dream. gets up and the smoke dissigndigrates off him Optimus Prime: IT'S NOT REAL!! and Luna smile Optimus Prime: We'd better find Arcee and Rainbow Dash] Arcee and Rainbow Dash's Nightmare Rainbow Dash: Arcee, come on! The Wonderbolts need us! Arcee: Coming, Rainbow! goes to transform but she can't Arcee: Darn it! Rainbow Dash: Arcee! Spike, and Luna show up Optimus Prime: her up Arcee! This is all just your imagination. Arcee: But it just seems so real. Optimus Prime: Arcee. It's all a nightmare. Look. looks at the clouds Arcee: My fear is making this real? Optimus Prime: Yes. eventually transforms and the dream dissolves into smoke, freeing her and Rainbow Dash Pinkie's nightmare Pinkie Pie: Well if this is a nightmare, then okie-dokie! blows the mist off her and Smokescreen Smokescreen: Thanks, Pinkster. Rarity's Nightmare Rarity: This isn't real! Bumblebee: Yeah! Fakers! Applejack's Nightmare Applejack: I'm not scared! Bulkhead: This is just an illusion! Fluttershy's Nightmare Fluttershy: Hah! You don't scare me! Ratchet: ??? ???